Eggman da Hijacker
by Da Masta Plan
Summary: what happens when eggman tries to take over a plane? rated PG for some "animated violence"
1. Default Chapter

Note: Heather and Jen don't own the Sonic chars..don't sue us.p  
  
  
And now the ADventures of EGGMAN! THE HIJACKER!  
  
Scene: an airplane: Eggman is trying to hijack a plane for unknown reasons...he's been currently playing "I am da Eggman" repeatedly to "torture" the passengers...br  
  
Eggman: don't move...or you will hear my theme song again....br  
  
people on plane: no1!! we'll be goodbr  
  
eggman: I love to play by my ruuullleeessssbr  
  
  
Pilot: HAHAHA! agg! I'm laughing so hard i have to peeeeee....*to eggman* here....hold the controls while i go to the bathroom.....br  
  
  
eggman: yes! it worked!!!br  
  
  
Eggman: wait.....i'm heading towards.......MY SECRET BASE!br  
  
  
Eggman: NOOO! I'M GOING TO HIT IT! AAAAAH!br  
  
  
passengers: oy vey!br  
  
*tails pops out of nowhere*br  
  
Tails: Eggman you idiot! Havent you ever flown a plane b4?br  
  
*slaps eggman....*br  
  
eggman: but I play flying video games!br  
  
Pilot: AHHHHHHH! My head's stuck in the TOILET!br  
  
Tails: UHHHHbr  
  
passengers: OY VEY!br  
  
*SOnic pops in*br  
  
*to pilot* Haven't you ever gone PEE before!?br  
  
*Amy pops in* Oh sonic i love you.....why's eggman playing gameboy airplane games.....br  
  
pilot: there was.. terbulancebr  
  
Eggman: *to tails* See....i got the HIGH SCORE!br  
  
passengers: OY VEY!br  
  
THE END - PArt 1  
  
(this was our first attempt...dun worry...it gets better) 


	2. At the Video Game Auctions

Note: Heather and Jen don't own the Sonic chars..don't sue us.p  
  
Scene: at a video game auction...a nice, seemingly normal day...  
  
gamer nerd: I have 4 playstations at home...   
  
gamer nerd 2: oooOOOOoooOOO! a genesis! it's circa early 90's! ooooo  
  
japanese dude: well i've got a black dreamcast and a white one! ha!  
  
antique dude: that's interesting.. OH NO!! DUST!!! SOMEONE KILL IT!!!  
  
*auctioner holds up ps1* and here's a ps1....circa 1995....it works best when turned upside down and sideways *lol*  
  
antique dude: oooo.....its one of them versatile ones!   
  
japanese dude: ooh.. interesting  
  
gamer nerd: I have SEVEN of those  
  
game girl: well....i've got an original gameboy! anyone want it!?  
  
gamer guys: *jump at it!*  
  
antique guy: *pays 1 million for it* hey it doesnt work!  
  
game girl: *walks off with money smiling*  
  
gamerguy: yeah.. I'm looing for a reaaaal nice game girl  
  
eggman: *crashes auction* GIVE ME ALL THE ANTIQUE GAMES SO I CAN RULE DA WORLD!!  
  
japanese dude: *big puppy dog eyes* oooo! you're eggman! need....autograph....  
  
pilot: no, damn, my head's stuck in the toilet again! I need to get even with him!!  
  
auctioner: *with laser pointed at head* take all ya want, hurt the customers, hurt me.....just don't hurt my antique eggman song cd....8wimpers*  
  
eggman: *bright eyes* eggman cd?   
  
eggman: OOOHH!!! THEY LOVE MEE!!! *plays CD* I am da eggman.. dats what I am!  
  
pilot: *walks in carrying airplane toilet seat* you.....will....pay....*screams* REVEEEEENNNNNGGGGEEEEE!!!!!  
*wearing toilet seat as necklace* DAMN, it smells in here...  
  
eggman: uh.. it's you...  
  
*arriana and raine drop in*   
  
(note: arriana and raine are chars from another game...they have magic powers...just go with it!)  
  
both: uhhhh...this doesnt look like centra  
  
eggman: ooo! purty girls!  
  
pilot: *drools* yes purty!  
  
arriana and raine: uhhh......*zap them with pawers and disappear*  
  
raine and arriana high five* YAY US  
  
pilot: *waves big anime finger at eman* YOU AND YOUR FAT BALDING EGGSHAPED SELF SCARED EM OFF!  
  
eggman: *touches zap burn* oooo....no...you smell  
  
auctioneer: we have one smelly toilet seat. do I hear.. .25?  
  
game guys: uhhh....  
  
japanese guy: is it the one used by elrick during the filming of the magnificent game crystalic rose?!  
  
everyone: 0.0?  
  
auctioneer: sure....uh...sure it is!  
  
raine: no.. no it's not.  
  
*tackles raine* SHE LIES!  
  
arriana: she doesn't lie you husband of a doof! *bashes on head with tiara*  
  
game guys: 0.0  
  
japanese dude: *drool* arriana and raine....from crystalic rose.....*faints*  
  
crowd: ooooooooh  
  
THE END - PART 2  
  
(note: all chapters following shall make more sense...this one was from, like, 3 months ago.) 


End file.
